dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League of America Vol 3 1
for days. The man is dying, and when he removes his mask, it is revealed that he is in fact the Green Arrow. Before dying, he manages to explain that there is an evil group called the Secret Society. Before he can tell Steve who is leading them, he flatlines. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Green Lantern (Simon Baz) ** Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * ** ** Other Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Booster Gold (Michael Carter) * Darkseid (Uxas) Locations: * ** *** *** *** ** *** * ** *** ** *** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue was released with 52 variant covers, one for each state (plus Washington, D.C. and Puerto Rico): File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 AL.jpg|Alabama File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 AK.jpg|Alaska File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 AZ.jpg|Arizona File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 AR.jpg|Arkansas File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 CA.jpg|California File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 CO.jpg|Colorado File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 CT.jpg|Connecticut File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 DE.jpg|Delaware File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 DC.jpg|District of Columbia File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 FL.jpg|Florida File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 GA.jpg|Georgia File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 HI.jpg|Hawaii File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 ID.jpg|Idaho File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 IL.jpg|Illinois File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 IN.jpg|Indiana File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 IA.jpg|Iowa File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 KS.jpg|Kansas File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 KY.jpg|Kentucky File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 LA.jpg|Louisiana File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 ME.jpg|Maine File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 MD.jpg|Maryland File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 MA.png|Massachusetts File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 MI.jpg|Michigan File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 MN.jpg|Minnesota File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 MS.jpg|Mississippi File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 MO.jpg|Missouri File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 MT.jpg|Montana File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 NE.jpg|Nebraska File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 NV.jpg|Nevada File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 NH.jpg|New Hampshire File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 NJ.jpg|New Jersey File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 NM.jpg|New Mexico File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 NY.jpg|New York File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 NC.jpg|North Carolina File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 ND.jpg|North Dakota File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 OH.jpg|Ohio File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 OK.jpg|Oklahoma File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 OR.jpg|Oregon File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 PA.jpg|Pennsylvania File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 PR.jpg|Puerto Rico File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 RI.jpg|Rhode Island File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 SC.jpg|South Carolina File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 SD.jpg|South Dakota File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 TN.jpg|Tennessee File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 TX.jpg|Texas File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 UT.jpg|Utah File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 VT.jpg|Vermont File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 VA.png|Virginia File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 WA.jpg|Washington File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 WV.jpg|West Virginia File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 WI.jpg|Wisconsin File:Justice League of America Vol 3 1 WY.jpg|Wyoming | Trivia = * Amanda Waller says that Vibe is only eighteen at the time of him joining the new Justice League. * Courtney Whitmore mentions Pat Dugan by name as either her uncle or adoptive father and makes allusions to Sylvester Pemberton. * Simon Baz is part of the new Justice League team but he never appears in this issue. | Recommended = | Links = }}